Mini Horror Series
by TayTayCap93
Summary: Modern AU fanfic. Al, Ed, and other characters are put in various situations (My attempt at being scary. Lol Criticism is welcomed). This fanfic is rated M due to the last story containing a scene sensitive to some. The rest of the stories are rated T.
1. Summery Page

Summery One: Al was walking a dog he was watching and run into trouble

summery Two: Ed and Al were babysitting a neighborhood girl they knew

Summery Three: Al saw two black figures in their background

Summery Four: Ed saw the same black figures in a friend's attic

(Story three and four are connected)

Summery five: Mei Chang runs away from home

Summery six: A husband and wife spend their vacation in a town where they didn't expect to run into trouble

Summery seven: Two roommates have been dealing with strange things happening in the basement

summery eight: A cop sees something he never saw coming


	2. Walking The Dog

When I was eighteen, our neighbor Riza asked Ed and I to watch her dog Black Hayate while she was on her honeymoon with her new husband Roy Mustang, which only lasted a week. We've known her since we were thirteen. She's practically a family member. We agreed to it without hesitation.

Through out the entire time he was a good dog; he listened to us and didn't cause any trouble. On the night before they came back from their trip, I had a run in with a shady group.

The night started off with Ed calling me. **"Hey Al, do you mind walking Hayate by yourself tonight?" **Anyone would walk his or her dog on a walk once during the day (morning or the afternoon). We took him on a walk twice a day, once in the late morning and once in the early evening.

"I don't mind." It didn't seem like a big deal since we took him to a park that's not to far from the neighborhood. Plus it's a safe area or at least it was safe. **"Did something come up?"**

**"****I made plans with Winery tonight and I-."**

**"****You go on that date, leave Hayate with me."**

**"****Thanks Al. I owe you one."**

I took him to the park an hour after I feed him. The only lights out there were the dim streetlights. At first things were fine but then everything turned sour the moment I come across a shady looking man who reeked of blood. He had scruffy hair, a lean figure, and wore dirty clothing with a dirty butcher's apron.

Hayate stopped to go to the bathroom not to far from the man (At least around a foot or so). It felt like an hour before Hayate finished while he was doing his business the man was looking at me like he wanted to hunt me down.

The man walked up to me with a wide grin.m"Umm… Can I help you?"

"I was just going to offer you a smoke."

"… No thank you, I don't smoke." Hayate finished. Thank god Hayate only had to pee. I didn't have to stay longer to pick up poop. "I have to go actually." We started walking.

Twenty minutes later Hayate stopped every five minutes to growl at something in the shadows. At first I thought it just a squirrel but after it happened the third time I started to think other wise.

I felt a strong grip on my shoulder on my shoulder. My body froze with fear. The leash snapped, freeing Hayate. He ran behind me and bit the owner of the hand gripping my shoulder.

The hand let go of my shoulder and it's owner screamed in pain. I started running with Black Hayate, not looking back to see who the hand belong to. Then again it wasn't need since I knew it was the man I spoke with earlier. We didn't stop until we reached the apartment she shares with Roy. I called the cops and told them everything. Then I called Ed and told him what I told the police.

**"****I'm sorry Al."**

**"****You don't need to be sorry. You should thank Hayate when you see him tomorrow."**

**"****Will do. Winry and I can come by if you want."**

**"****I don't want to be the reason your date ends."**

**"****She's worried and wants to make sure you're safe."**

**"****Okay, I'll see you guys in a few minutes."**

That was the last time I walked any dog alone at night.


	3. Babysitting Gone Wrong

It's been a whole year since a little girl named Nina went missing. The day started off like other day. Our neighbor Mrs. Tucker asked Al and myself to watch her daughter Nina and Alexander the dog while she was working a night shift at the bar The Devil's Nest.

"Of course we'll watch Alexander and Nina." Al said. Nina was happy to know we'll be coming over to spend time with her. We're like two older brothers to her and she's like a little sister to us.

That night (around 6) we over to Mrs. Tucker's house, which was a small one story house. Alexander and Nina greeted us as her mother left in a rush. For the first two hours we played at least a couple of board games.

Around eight we watched a movie she picked. I can't remember the name. By the time the movie ended she fell asleep. Since we were still awake we decided to watch the movie Con Air.

Half way through the film Alexander kept growling at the door. "What's up with Alexander?" I asked. Before Al could say anything there a loud tapping on the window next to the front door, which wasn't far from the living room.

"That answers my question…" I stated awkwardly. The loud tapping continued and Alexander didn't stop growling. We didn't pause the movie but we couldn't focus on it either.

"Should go and see who it is?"

"Nah. It's most likely a prankster." We started the movie again, when it ended there was loud banging. It was loud enough to wake up Nina but we didn't know she was down stairs until she shouted, "It's Daddy!"

Alexander started barking. We got up from the couch and ran over to attempt to stop her from opening the door. Mrs. Tucker told us to never let Mr. Tucker in the house. She didn't say why.

Nina opened the door.

Mr. Tucker had a gun

He shot Alexander.

He picked up Nina and ran off.

Al called the police

I ran after him.

He got in his car with Nina and drove off.

After telling Mrs. Tucker what happened, we couldn't face her again. Regardless of everyone telling us "It's not our fault" we stilled blamed ourselves.


	4. Black Figure Part One

My dad bought us a playground when Ed was five and I four years old. We loved playing on it with our friend Winery. It was in the backyard like playground would be.

We lived in a one-story home. I shared a bedroom with Ed until he turned thirteen. The bedroom I had was on the side towards the backyard. A night after all my stuff was moved to the room, I started seeing something bizarre on the swing set at night.

The story starts off with me staying up late reading a book I liked at the time. All of a sudden I heard a child's laughter. It came from outside. I took a peek out of the window and saw a small black figure on the swing, swinging higher than any kid has swung.

It kept going until its red eyes were looking straight at me. The figure grinned wickedly at me for what felt like three hours. Then it disappeared. I didn't tell anyone because I figured no one would believe me.

The next night I woke up to the sound of a man and a child laughing. I looked out the window and two black figures at the swing set; the same small one form last night and a taller one. The small one was swinging on the swing just like last night while the taller one was standing next to it.

The small one stopped swing and looked straight at me with its red eyes and wicked grin just last night. The taller one did the same with the same red eyes and same wicked grin.

I was too afraid to do anything but stare back for what seemed like four hours. Then they disappeared. That morning I tried to tell Ed but he didn't believe me. I don't blame him if I were in his shoes I wouldn't believe me either.

The nights after our parents were out of town for the night. It was just ED and I.

Later on that night I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. At first I ignored it. I thought if I did nothing it would stop. I was wrong; the tapping got louder turning into banging.

I looked out of the window and the same two figures from last night were standing in front of the window staring at me with the same red eyes and the same wicked.

I ran out of me room and went straight to Ed's room. I shook him until he woke up. "Huh?" he yawned, "What's wrong?" He sat up and looked at me with tired eyes

"I saw something in the backyard." I grab him by the wrist and pull him off the bed, leading him to the backyard. By the time we got there they were gone.

Ed groaned and went back inside. After looking into the darkness for five minutes I went back inside. I watched a movie in the living until I fell asleep on the couch.

I never saw those dreadful figures again.


	5. Black Figure Part Two

Winery claimed she has been seeing weird things in the attic. Her grandmother, Pinako, thinks that there's couple of rats or something up there. Al and I decided to help her figure out what was going on. We decided to install a couple of cameras up there (after getting Pinako's permission).

The next day the camera was found in the living room completely destroyed. I volunteered to take a look up there. What I found was something I didn't expect.

In the attic was mostly boxes filled with all sorts of objects and a few objects covered in white, dusty sheets. The light bulb that provided me light shattered. I heard some tapping noises but I didn't see anything.

Thankfully I brought a flashlight with me before I came up. I turned it on and pointed up towards where the light bulb socket hoping to see what made the bulb shatter but nothing was up there.

I pointed the flashlight towards the rectangular wall and saw two black figures with bright red eyes and a wicked small. The only difference between them was the height; one was tall and the other was small like a child.

I tried to leave but one of them grabbed my ankle, tripping me. I fell to the wooden floor.

I recalled Al telling about two figures on the swing set of our old playground not to long ago. These figures match the exact description he gave me. I regret not believing him.

They disappeared when Pinako popped her head up from the entrance. My ankle was freed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I lied while breathing heavily. "I just tripped and fell." I don't think she believed me but she didn't call me out for lying.

"Did you find anything?"

"No I didn't." We climbed down the latter leaving the dark, small room. After that Pinako and Winery didn't anything from the attic again.


	6. Strange Laughter

When I ten years I attempted to run away from home but something terrifying made me go back. Before I start I have to explain something. My older brother Ling and I are ten years apart. When I was eight years old our parents died in a car crash. Ever since then he took care of me as my legal guardian. Two years later he became engaged to a woman named Lan Fan. I was jealous of someone else getting the attention.

As an attempt to make my brother regret his engagement, I climbed out of the only window in my bedroom and ran off one hour after my bedtime, which was at eight. It was easy since we lived in a small one-story house.

I walked for three hours and ended up finding an abandoned five story building that use to be a library. I snuck in through a window on the first floor. The only light I had was my flashlight. I flinched when I heard a rough voice asking, "What are you doing here?"

I turned around and pointed the flashlight towards three men. One man was an elder with short black hair, an old raincoat, and a deformed face. The second man was (around) in his early forties. He was balding, scrawny, and had a funny looking mustache.

The third man was taller and younger than the two. He had white hair and tattoos on his right arm. He was the one who asked, "What are you doing here?"

I lied, "I'm lost." I didn't want to tell them I ran away from home. The old man would lecture me on my actions, the scrawny man would be judgeful about it, and the third man might do a combination what the other two would. Out of all three of them the younger and taller man was the only one who didn't believe me but didn't say anything.

All three agreed to let me stay with them for the night. We went up to the fifth floor. After a spot was picked, a fire was made. The only things we could burn were the abandoned books and paper documents. The men introduced themselves. The older man was Marcoh, the scrawny man was Yoki, and the third man was known as Scar.

They told me a few things about themselves and I told them a few things about me. At some point I fell asleep. Then they fell asleep. Some time around midnight (I think) we woke up to the sound of someone calling Marcoh's name and menacing laughter. I couldn't tell if the person was a man or woman. The sound got louder as it got closer. I froze, couldn't make my legs. I regretted running away in the first place. Scar told, "Get May out of here." That was the last time I saw Scar. Yoki picked me up and carried me all the way to the emergency exit door. After Yoki puts me down we ran down the stairs. The alarms didn't go off for some reason. Maybe it's because the batteries died out.

When we got out of the building, I told Marcoh and Yoki the truth. I thought they were going to be mad. I was half right and half wrong. Yoki was mad at me but not for too long. Marcoh wasn't mad at all, he knew I was lying but decided to not say anything.

They walked me home and stayed until I got inside. That was the last time I saw them. Thankfully Ling and Lan didn't wake up**.**


	7. A Night In Dublith

All I wanted to do was spend my vacation days with my husband on our third anniversary trip to a small town called Dublith. The trip itself was good; everything went well except for one night at bar. For the privacy of the business I won't mention the name.

One the third night of the trip Roy and I decided to check out a bar. We arrived there around ten at night. After a few rounds of whiskey, Roy went to the bathroom.

While I was waiting a man with a sly devil like grin walked up to me. He wore a black tank top, leather pants, leather boots a vest, and black, round sunglasses. "Why is a lovely lady like yourself alone?"

"Waiting for her husband." I showed him my wedding ring. I expected him to say something like "You're too pretty to be married" or "What he doesn't know won't hurt" but he didn't. Instead he said, "I always to get what I want." The man walked over to a group of men I don't recall seeing earlier. I sighed with relief when I felt Roy arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I didn't want to tell Roy and ruin the night. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Okay. Sure." We left the bar. Instead of getting a cab, we decided to walk back to the hotel since it wasn't far from the bar. What the man said kept buzzing in my head. Something about his statement felt uneasy.

Half way to our hotel four men followed us. The first man was a tall, a well built man that looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. He wore a long swamp green jacket with black boots, white shirt, and brown pants.

The second man was shorter than the first man. He had short, spiky black hair, a wide nose, and wore a gray coat with jeans, brown shoes, and a black shirt.

The third man was tall, well built man, wore glasses, had blond hair and mustache, and wore a long dark brown coat (that was buttoned up at the moment) with black shoes.

The fourth man had short black hair with sideburns, tan skin; a well built body, and wore a long black coat (that was buttoned up at the moment) with black shoes.

We tried to loose them by walking faster and taking alternate routs. This lasted for a few hours at least and it led us a few blocks away from our hotel. When we sure we weren't followed anymore, we stopped in an ally to take a break. I didn't realize I needed to breath until I stopped walking and leaned on the nearest wall.

"Why are those men are following us?" Roy spoke not expecting a responds after a couple of breaths. I told Roy about the man back at the bar and what he said to me. He didn't say anything but I knew he wasn't happy with me for not bringing it up.

The four men found and corned us. Roy held onto me tightly and I held onto him. "What do you want!?" Roy shouted. The men were about to pull something from their pockets but a loud voice told them to stop from behind them.

As soon as they were gone, we grabbed a cab, and went straight to our hotel. After we got to our hotel room, I called the police and told them everything, from the man at the bar to the other four men following us. The police told me the man from the bar goes Greed and the four men are apart of his gang. He also told me that when it comes to women he finds attractive he abducts them. Most of them are never seen again and the husband or boyfriend is killed in process.

Hearing this made my heart sank. The next day we left town, ending the trip a couple of days earlier than planned. We never went back to Dublith and that bar again


	8. The Basement

My friends call me Bido. I paid rent for a room in an old two-story home. I wasn't the only one. There was my roommate who had the other room. I'll call him "S" for his privacy.

I like S. He was polite, honest, cheerful and considerate. Nothing about him bothered me at all. I enjoyed the conversations we had while we shared meals, watched a movie, or just relaxed in the backyard.

Mr. Raven was the owner of the house. He didn't have to many rules. Just the basics, pick up after yourself and help keep the common areas clean. You're responsible for your own food and laundry. Stuff like that. We saw him when he visited monthly.

His house had a basement. It was where he kept two couches, a coffee table, a wide screen TV, and a standard cabinet where some DVDs were kept at. It was basically a second living room but with a bigger closet. I never liked basements. The idea of someone being down there ready to attack always scared me. That was the case for my roommate.

It started off with tapping on the walls and door in the middle of the night. Then some items (like a laptop or cellphone) went missing if they were left in the basement. Two days later they would reappear again. "S" has heard creepy moans when he was alone in the basement. He told me of multiple times when he woke up to the feeling of a finger touching his spin every time he was in the basement.

I'll move forward to where it was confirmed that someone was in the basement. The sound of S screaming woke me up. I grabbed a knife from the dresser and went straight to the basement. There I found a pale man with long black hair and wearing prison clothing carrying a passed S on his shoulder.

"What do you want with him?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Whatever I choose to do." He answered before punching me in the face. It was hard enough to break my nose and knock me out for at least a couple of hours. As soon as I woke up, I called the cops and told them everything.

The next day I received a call from the police station. The phone operator told me that he was found and brought to the hospital. Three days later his items were moved out of the house. A week afterwards I moved out of the house and settled into an apartment building that's owned by a friend of mine.


	9. Horrifying Sight

_The training you receive at the Police Academy doesn't prepare you for anything that you might see when you're on duty. I learned this the hard way twenty years ago. My partner Armstrong Olivier and I were assigned to tell some neighbors to stop being noisy. The location of the noisy people was at a house at the end of the block of a street called FullMetal Court._

_It took us fifteen minutes to arrive at the house. It was quiet and peaceful. On the outside everything look normal except for the front door being left open. We went inside Oliver searched the first floor for anyone or anything and I searched the second. Three rooms were empty. The door of the fourth room was cracked opened. Loud creaking sounds were coming from it. Quietly I tiptoed over the room._

What he saw through the cracked open door haunts him to this day. There were two men in the room. One of them was an ex cop named Zolf J Kimblee. Three years ago, he was removed from his position and arrested for being involved in multiple crimes. He escaped from jail two months ago. He wore a pure white button up shirt with a light gray vest and a lavender tie. Nothing covered his lower body. The other was Officer Miles' boyfriend who will be referred to as "S" instead of his real name.

His mouth was covered by duck tape. The only thing he wore was a white t-shirt. What happened to S is something that not many would believe would happen to a man. The former cop raped him.

"S" was lying on the bed, in a position that had him on his stomach, handcuffs chained his wrists to the bedpost, and his legs spread open by force. Kimblee was whispering in the victim's ear as he was thrusting his cock into his captive's ass.

Shock prevented Officer Miles from doing anything but stare at the door until his partner shook him gently. The loud creaking sound stopped. Kimblee finished. S passed out the moment he pulled his cock out of him.

Olivier took one look at the cracked open door before kicking it down. He followed her. They pointed their guns at him. She shouted, "POLICE. GET YOURSELF DRESSED KIMBLEE THEN PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

He obeyed her demand without any protest, smiling like he has something to be proud of. Once he was done redressing himself, his hands were up in the air. She handcuffed his hands behind his back. Officer Miles tended to S; taking off the duck tape, releasing him from the handcuffs, and redressing him.

As they left the room, they heard sirens and ten cars parking outside. Backup arrived. Office Mustang spoke to them after they came down the stairs. Kimblee was taken to one of the cars by Olivier's younger brother. Mustang called an ambulance. It arrived in twenty minutes. Chief Bradley allowed Officer Miles to go with S to the hospital.

_The next day "S" told me what happened. He was kidnapped from the basement of the house (he was staying at) after he knocked him out. By the time he woke up he was stripped of his pants and boxers, mouth covered by duck tape, and hands chained to the bedpost in the bedroom of the house at the end of FullMetal Court._

_"I'm sorry." He said as he tried to prevent himself from crying._

_"It's not your fault." I said trying to assure him I hold nothing against him and that I will stay by his side. With the aid of many therapy sessions over time he was able to smile again, didn't flinch from the feeling of another person's touch. However the scars are still there, on the anniversary of the event he has nightmares. When Kimblee's name is mentioned or S sees a picture of him he has a shiver up his spine. _


End file.
